Hearts and Hands
by starknakedgendry
Summary: Gendry takes Arya to meet one of the most important people in his life. (Short oneshot inspired by an RP sesh with one of the best Arya RP'ers I've RP'ed with. Take all the fluff you can get.)


**(A/N: Just a short oneshot I wrote during an inspiring RP session with the best Arya I've ever RP'd with on Twitter and Tumblr: wolfchildstark (Tumblr)/gendrya (Twitter). I love ya, my wolf girl. Hope you like this one.** **Don't worry...fic prompt "laundry" is next. ;D**

* * *

They've been on the road for the past two hours, and Arya realized they were already outside the city limits. She stopped pestering him about their destination about an hour ago, when Gendry stopped responding to them.

But she's tired, hungry, her butt is numb from sitting in the car for hours, and she was starting to get annoyed at his attempt to be mysterious.

"You idiot, if you don't start telling me where the hell we're going, I'm stepping on the brake pedal myself and jumping out of the car at the next stop."

Gendry only glanced at her before turning his eyes back on the road. _Okay, that's it. I'm pissed. _His silence only irritated her, so she shifted on the seat so her back faced him, leaning her head on the window and stared as the world passed by.

She must have fallen asleep when finally, the car stopped. She was a little disoriented when she opened her eyes, because they were inside a cemetery.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ah, a cemetery?" he said, opening the car door and stepping out.

Arya rolled her eyes and opened the door. She stretched a little before stepping out, following him as he walked across the grass. "I knew that, Waters. I wanted to know where we are exactly and who it is we came here for."

Gendry finally stopped in his tracks, holding out his hand to her and waited until she took it. They resumed walking across the grass until he stopped right in front of an old tombstone whose name she immediately recognized. He mentioned the name several times in the past. Suddenly, Arya felt like the biggest fool in the history of mankind.

He sat on his haunches and started brushing dried leaves away. It looked like it hasn't been visited in a while, and the letters engraved on the stone were already starting to fade. Arya sat beside him and helped pluck out the crisp, brown leaves and flung them away.

"When I was a boy, my mom used to tell me stories about knights wooing ladies into marriage," he started, finally sitting on the grass with his arms on his bent knees. He was staring at the stone as if his next words were engraved on it. "She said that someday, I will find someone who will steal my heart, hold it in her hands and take care of it as if it were her own."

Arya studied him carefully; watching his hair fall over his eyes as the wind blew a little stronger. She felt a sudden chill in the air, and she drew her jacket closer for warmth. Despite his concentration, she felt him place an arm around her shoulders to drive the late afternoon chill away.

"She said that when I finally find the girl who would take care of me, then I should take care of her like how she deserves it. As if she's handing over her heart to me in the hopes of making it one with mine. And when that time comes, I should introduce this girl to her because she wanted to meet the girl who stole my heart away."

Arya was silent as he spoke, but she felt the sincerity and solemnity in his voice. Her hand discreetly crept toward his, and he took it and threaded his fingers with hers. He was quiet for a few moments until finally, he let out a deep breath and continued.

"Mom, this is Arya."

Arya felt her throat constrict at his words. _Holy shit._

"This is the girl who took my heart and merged it with hers," he went on. He looked at her with gentle eyes and smiled softly. "Arya, meet my mom. She would have loved to meet you, but maybe this would be enough. I just wanted her to meet you and likewise, but obviously, that's impossible," he ended with a small laugh.

Arya didn't need to hear anything else at that moment. "Hello, I'm Arya and I am in love with your son. I would have loved to meet you, but I guess I'm years too late."

She heard Gendry chuckle, but she only grinned at him and went on. "Don't worry about his heart. It's in very capable hands."


End file.
